


All in a day

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes your normal daily routine becomes a tad bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a day

Notepad in bag, trying not to snag the tattered edges of the well-used pages. Tablet, laptop... in bag, padded section of course. Headphones in bag, fighting back with cords wanting to escape and tangle in the zipper inner pouch. Q sank down onto the sofa with a sigh, pulling on his double monk strap shoes, one of the final steps before leaving the flat for work. Running a hand through his hair, he glanced up to find himself staring at a perfect pair of black Crockett & Jones Camberley double buckle monk shoes peeking out of ‘not a single wrinkle’ dove grey trouser legs.

“Car service on the way?”

Q glanced slightly farther up to see calloused fingers shooting starched white cuffs. “No walking.” He reached for his mobile to make his ‘every work morning’ call to check in with security before he left the flat for work. If Bond dared mention something about the Quartermaster being a valuable asset blah blah blah… (which he had heard 9 million times)... he was seriously considering tasering him… viciously.

“Have them send a car for you Q.”

“Perfectly capable of getting myself to work. Walking James.” Q stated again after disconnecting his call letting security know he was walking out the door in 5. The clock would begin running giving him a pre-calculated time (with or without a stop off for coffee) to walk through the secure employee entrance before they would start looking for him. Picking up his bag he headed toward the door.

“Not alone Q.” James stood holding open the flat door for him, prepared to follow him out the door.

Q sighed as he walked past him. “Well the least you can do is walk with me past Costa for coffee and something sweet if you insist on shadowing.”

“Of course Quartermaster.” Bond smirked behind his back as Q headed off down the pavement. Caffeine and sweets, so typical Q.

 

 

 

 


End file.
